The present invention relates to the field of additive manufacturing (3D printing). While there are a number of acceptable 3D printer designs currently, there remains room for improvement. For example, current designs lack portability as a result of being designed to be operational in stationary locations.
Current designs are also unreliable. It is not uncommon to have print jams caused by clogged extruders, unreliable heating elements, improper layer height calibration and failures in the movement of the printing head caused by jammed carriages and the like.
Current designs also lack a reliable means to provide a user access to a printed part while preventing access to the working parts of the printer.